Friendship and Faith
by CharlieTheLessFamous
Summary: Drabbles, loosely based around friendship / faith


Another part of my Na No Wri Mo 2010 ... thing ( I can not really say novel now that it consists of a) a semi – completed novel, b) a completed ficlet, an 3 – no, wait, c) this ). Ahem. Any way. This is basically a set of fourteen one hundred word ficlets ( drabbles ) about main ( ish ) characters from Star Trek : Deep Space Nine. Which I do not own. * is sad *

KEY:

1. Sisko. Set just pre - Emissary.

2. Kira. Set post – What You Leave Behind

3. Bashir. Set post – Doctor Bashir, I presume?

4. Dax ( Ezri ). Set around What You Leave Behind.

5. O'Brien. Set post – Emissary.

6. Dax ( Jadzia ). Undetermined date.

7. Dukat. Set during Return to Grace.

8. Garak. Set some time during the War.

9. Weyoun. Set during Faith, Treachery, and the Great River.

10. Quark. Set ... maybe post – What You Leave Behind. Some time after Rom becomes Nagus, any way.

11. Vic Fontaine. Set during What You Leave Behind.

12. Worf. Kind of ... the whole of Season Seven. Oops.

13. Jake ( Sisko) Set post – What You Leave Behind.

14. Damar. Set some time during the final arc.

Commander Benjamin Sisko was very surprised when he was offered the position on Deep Space Nine. Three years had passed since he lost the Saratoga at Wolf 359, and during that time he had had very little to do with Starfleet. He was not quite sure whether to take the position. He had been considering retiring when the offer came through. It was only when he realized where DS9 was that he agreed. He had always felt an ... affinity for Bajor, and to guide the planet back to health was an appealing prospect. Besides, prolonged mourning was not healthy.

Colonel Kira Nerys stood in Ops and looked at the people around her. It felt wrong. For seven years, she had served with a Starfleet crew, with the same crew, and they had ... become friends. To have control over all these people, who she did not even know by name, she felt ... like she was betraying her friends. Odo. Sisko. O'Brien. They had all left. Only Bashir and Dax – a different Dax, too – were left. She missed the way they knew the others habits, and could work together perfectly ( most of the time ). She missed them.

Julian Bashir was re - arranging some hyposprays in sickbay when he heard some one come in. He did not turn around. Since the truth had come out – that he was genetically engineered – his co - workers had been rather ... cold ... around him. So when he finally had to turn, to pick some thing up, and Miles O'Brien smiled, and said "You're late. Quark's threatening to cancel our holosuite reservation," he was rather surprised. It was only three hours later, after the Alamo, and during a game of darts, that he realized – they weren't colleagues, they were friends.

Ezri Dax was both the oldest and the youngest crew member on the Defiant. That slightly freaked her out. She still had not quite got used to the idea that she had eight life times of memories that were not hers. It did not help that she was constantly surrounded by people that Jadzia knew well. She knew it spooked Worf when she could talk about things that happened to him and Jadzia as though she was there. This was her life now – a shadow. Only Julian saw past the Jadzia-reincarnate thing and liked her for just that. Being her.

Miles O'Brien was made Chief Engineer on DS9 because it was the only place they had for him. He had requested a position off a starship. That was more of a stable place for Molly to grow up. He had not expected to like it. What had was what was know as the "James Kirk complex" – a longing to see every star, turn over every rock. And he could not expect to do that on a stationary station. Then they found the worm hole, and he was at the frontier again. And for the first time, he liked his job.

Jadzia Dax was a Starfleet officer, but above that she was a scientist, and she hated not being able to look in to things. They – the Defiant's crew – had discovered a whole quadrant, practically, but they did not get to look in to it. That was left to the science vessels – the Newton, the Galileo. Much as she hated to admit it, that was the main reason for her friendship with Odo – he was the one scientific curiosity she was allowed to be a part of. Not that she would ever leave DS9. It was far to exciting for that.

Gul Skrain Dukat, one time leader of the Cardassian military, was not quite sure what he was doing here, on the bridge of a captured Klingon bird – of – prey. Well, he did. He was on the run. His daughter, Tora Ziyal, was the only person he could talk to now. Well, apart from Major Kira. But he got the impression she was not overly happy about him leaving her in the prison camp as long as he did. At least she was free now. Even if the rest of his family refused to look at him. He was still happy.

Elim Garak was a tailor, at the moment. In the past he had been many things. A soldier. A spy. At one point, a landscape gardener. He was not proud of that. Until now, he had worked for the Obsidian Order. He was not proud of that, either. All the people he had killed. Bajorans, Humans, even a few of his fellow Cardassians. All supposedly in the name of peace. Peace – ha! In the face of the Dominion threat, how could any on even think about peace? It was like ... thinking of snow on Vulcan. He still wanted it.

Weyoun was a Vorta. That essentially meant he was the middle man. When the Founders gave him orders, he obeyed them. When he gave the Jem'Hadar orders, they ( usually ) obeyed him. And yet hat was how his fourth clone died ... stabbed – well, shot - in the back by a supposedly loyal soldier. Bred to obey, bred to do the "dirty work". Just went to show – even Gods made mistakes. Not that most of the Vorta, or the Jem'Hadar would believe him. That didn't matter though. Odo believed him – well, agreed – and once he defected, he'd be fine.

Quark was a bartender. He quite liked being a bartender, it was ... different. He had lots of people to talk to, and lots of people to boss about. He made a decent profit. But he could have had so much more. He could have been Grand Nagus. But no, that honour went to his idiot brother. If he didn't like Rom so much he'd really hate him right about now. Actually ... did he really want to be Nagus? Sure, you got lots of latinum ... but you didn't exactly have friends. And Quark thought he might miss those.

Vic Fontaine "lived" a nice life. If you could call it a life. Having the 'suite running 26 – 7 meant that he slept, and socialized, and everything, but it didn't change the fact he couldn't leave. When Julian and the other patrons went off to fight battles, he stayed here. Alone. This time, the Ferengi stayed too, and they played every card came they knew. Quark sneakily copied his matrix in to another program so they could play Tonga, and for once, Vic felt like maybe he was not just the hologram people took for granted – he had a purpose.

Worf was a Klingon, and as such, he did not always understand why humans were so ... sentimental. When the Defiant was destroyed, they all knew it would be replaced, and yet every one was so upset. Well, O'Brien was more annoyed, that he had failed to protect them from the Breen weapon, but same difference. The only time Worf had ever felt like that was when Dukat shot Jadzia. He had been furious. So when he was not the one to kill Dukat, to avenge her, he had a sudden moment of empathy for O'Brien. He had failed her.

Jake Sisko had not wanted to come to Deep Space Nine, all that time ago. He had still felt very unsure about Starfleet – he still blamed then for the death of his mother. He was only fifteen, how could he think any thing else? And now, even with most of the crew gone, he didn't really want to leave. His father was gone, he wasn't sure about grandpa, where could he go, if not here? When Kira offered him a position in Ops – a just a "Please stay" place - he said yes. Even if he did still blame Starfleet.

Damar had never felt he had done any thing important. Sure, he was head of the Cardassian military but how much power did he have? None. He answered to Weyoun, who answered to a Founder. When Kira and Garak came to Cardassia Prime, desperate to foil the Dominion, that was the first time he ever had any thing even resembling power, or influence. He still was not that important. It was only when the Rebellion became to gain followers that he had that. He had had enough – he did not want to be part of the wrong side any more.

Phew, that took for ever! As you can probably tell, I started to run out of main characters, and had to use some sort of minor ones. But I like Vic. He's cool.

Read and Review!


End file.
